


The Hand Shake

by t8rd1sg1rl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Guilt, Healing Sex, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Rape Recovery, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t8rd1sg1rl/pseuds/t8rd1sg1rl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was done. It was what needed to be done. So he was fine. All right? He was okay.</p><p>The team didn't agree. And they convince Tony to let them help. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4510413">The Deal</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (scratching head) I never did a sequel before. I'm usually just mean to my characters and run. Here goes...
> 
> Warni--Oh, my normal one doesn't apply here. Well, the unbetaed part is still applicable. LOL

In the end (end, get it? Ha), it didn't hurt. Much.

Tony had sex with men before. Hell, he suspected YouTube has a whole channel dedicated to just how _not_ picky he was choosing his partners. 

But he never....that is....not in his ass. His bedmates then never complained though. 

But cock was cock, right? Whether in the mouth or tearing up his as-

It didn't hurt that much.

Right.

Good talk.

Back to work.

 

Tony felt out of place ~~limping~~ walking back into his workshop every day.

//it is very good to see you again, sir// JARVIS said with all the earnestness its programming allowed. The lights flared up and his equipment whirred and hummed in chorus welcoming him back.

"Thanks, J," Tony murmured as he sat down on a stool. Only to stand up again ~~because his ass hurt because they had pounded and pounded and oh God, when will it stop, no, he needed to keep goin--he can't he can't, hurtshurtshurts~~.

"New project, J," Tony said loudly as he clapped his hands. He hopped away from his stool and rested his hip against a table. It was covered with brushes and pencils and, of how quaint, paper.

Tony stared at the table, Steve's table, blankly. Why was it still here? Why when--

"New project,": Tony said even louder. "Give it a good name, J. Something awesome, something fan-fucking-tastic, something--"

//initiating recording for project A3-TS-4//

"....that could work too."

 

//captain rogers requests entry, sir//

Tony stiffened. Did he put the workshop on Lockdown? No, why would he? Lockdown was when something bothered him, something....something....

"Let him in." Tony lowered the soldiering iron. His lower back ached vaguely from his stoop. He glowered at the stool but he flipped a mental switch and grinned towards Steve instead.

"Morning, Cap." Tony gestured towards Steve's table. "Figured you'll show up." He's not sure why though or why the desk was still here. Nothing changed on it, not a pen out of place. Tony wanted to run his hands through the mess and shove all of it off the table. But no, he didn't. Because why would he do that, right?

"It was morning two hours ago," Steve countered with a smile. He set down a lidded cup on the table between them. "Your regular smoothie. Green, er, stuff."

"It's morning in California," Tony replied. The same response over and over, but it felt wrong in his mouth this time, like a co--it just felt wrong, okay?

"Tony?" Steve was suddenly right there.

The stench of dried cum, sour piss and blood filled Tony's nostrils. God, how can Steve stand downwind of him? Tony took a side step even as he grabbed the smoothie.

"Thanks." Tony ~~gagged~~ gulped down the green drink.

"Yuck," Steve commented as he settled on a chair. He didn't wince.

Tony averted his eyes.

"Yes, well...." Tony gestured towards the smoothie in his hands. "Breakfast of champions."

"I don't think it's as tasty as the bacon and eggs Clint made this morning though."

Tony could hear his own laugh, edged too sharp and a little high. 

"Oh Cap, you and I both know I need to stay away from solid foods because of my--"

~~The second cock inched past his hole, sliding up along the other thrusting cock. Warm blood slicked his passage and dribbled out his ass. He screamed, shrieked, but it only made the thrusting more forceful and he tearteartear bleedbleedbleed--~~

"Tony." Steve looked like he couldn't decided if he was horrified, disgusted, or grossed out. For some reason, he settled on sad.

"The..." Steve squirmed and God, Tony wished Steve would stop looking so goddamn guilty and just go ahead and say 'torn rectum', 'perforated', 'fucked within an inch of his filthy life' and 'you asked for it to happen to you'.

"Tony." Steve reached out a hand. Tony staggered back before Steve got his hands dirtied.

"The....the stitches," Steve fumbled, "They came out a month ago. The doctors said everything was....are you still in pain?"

~~YES~~

"No." Tony scoffed. "No, I....look, I'm trying to be cautious, all right? Everything's all healed up, I sat down and emoted to SHIELD 2.0's counselors, we've all talked how it was nobody's fault, you put me back on the active roster last week. I'm fine." He spread his arms wide in a 'ta da' fashion ~~he wanted to curl up and die~~. 

"Did we?"

"What?"

Steve reached out and gently pushed Tony's arms down. "Did we talk about this? I know Clint and I tried when you came out of ICU, but you...." Steve cleared his throat.

Because Tony was doped up to the gills. Because Tony felt painpainpain no matter how much the doctors gave him. Because Tony dreamed at night, woke up thinking it was real and broke Phil's nose after he rushed in when he heard the pathetic crying.

Tony canted his head. Ten degrees to the left to look sincere and perplexed.

"I thought we did." Tony scratched his goatee. He dropped his hand immediately when his fingers brushed across a crusty patch of cum everybody missed.

Tony clapped Steve on the shoulders. "There was so much going on, so much hugging it out and bonding, I could have sworn we did. Or at least send out a memo."

Steve looked pained. "Tony...."

Tony spun Steve's chair to face forward to his desk.

"You. Go draw while I invent something brilliant."

"Oh." Steve sounded so relieved, Tony wanted to punch him. "You don't mind me here?"

~~leave me alone. how can you stand this smell? can't you smell how used I am?~~

Tony rolled his eyes. "Cap, did you bounce off the door trying to get in? I didn't put this on Lockdown." 

Tony clapped his hands as he went to stand back by his workstation. "JARVIS, resume recording, ah--"

//A3-TS-4//

"Yes! And put on music that won't make Cap's ears bleed, will you?"

//i will do my best, sir//

Tony smiled to himself. See? Steve back on his art whatever desk. ~~Why is he still here?~~ And him doing....stuff. Everything's normal.

"Steve," Steve suddenly murmured sadly. "You used to call me Steve."

Tony keep his head down over his plans until Steve left to make dinner.


	2. Natasha and Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned. I never wrote het much...

Tony loved flying.

His suit vibrated around him as he flew past the alien of the week. 

Stupid Reed Richards. Tony was tempted to hack into the Fantastic Four's inter-dimensional portal spitting tower and make all their screens play Candy Crush instead.

Current beastie looked like it escaped from Candy Crush. It was elongated with skinny feet and honest-to-Thor, _sparkled_ purple. Jesus Christ, it was a glitter vomiting alien.

//sir!//

Tony veered a sharp right as a blob of glittering spit splattered where Tony stood.

The concrete bubbled, dissolved and (hello!), sank into a Goddamn hole.

That's right. Did he failed to mention fucking glitter was _ACID_?

//Iron Man!//

Jeez it wasn't clear who shouted: Steve, Clint or Thor. Maybe together. Hm if Hulk can growl a tune, they could do a superheroey barber quartet. 

"Can we send this thing to Doom?" Tony shouted into his comms as his way of saying "Fuck that was close but I*'m okay!"

//Catch it first Iron Man// Steve said, his relief audible.

"Details, details," Tony said dismissively.

//Are you okay?//

"Aw, Capsicle! Worried? I'm fine! I've never been bet--"

//sir!//

A flailing appendage whipped towards Tony. Before he could duck, it crashed into his torso with a hard force. Tony's body, as snug as it was in the suit, banged within the confines. 

//sir, the creature is--//

Too late, a glob of spit splashed against Tony's body. Immediately, his HUD display went blood red in alarms.

//Tony!//

//Anthony!//

//Shit! Get out of the suit!//

//Hulk! Catch him!//

Tony didn't need to be told twice. He blasted the slimy arm around him. The alien shrieked and let go.

Tony's crash to terra firm (aka 23rd Street) wasn't pretty. As he neared the surface, JARVIS was frantically releasing bits and pieces of his melting suit. By the time Tony crashed and rolled, all he had left was his left repulsor arm sparking and sputtering.

Everybody's voices were abruptly cut off when he lost comms. Tony stood on his hands and knees while he panted. Shit, that was not fun.

Faraway, Tony heard screeching. He thought he could hear shouting, Steve shouting. A roar coming closer. The ground shook.

And then....

Huge arms wrapped around him and drew him to a bulk that was too warm, too hard, too close, he can't move, let go--nonononono....

~~he scrambled away but he didn't go far as arms jerked him back over a cock moving roughly in him. He yelled, he cursed, he promised retaliation but they only laughed as they hugged him tight, dragged him over another lap. They kept laughing as one slammed up into him, violently bouncing him and hole burned as another cock wormed its way up despite his screaming....~~

Tony screamed, drowning out the roaring and screeching behind him. The arms around him started, loosened and he twisted around. He saw a flash of green (green?) when he raised his damaged repulsor up.

The blast burned his palm, but Tony didn't care. The arms were gone, but he could still feel them ~~cutting, bleeding, owning, fuckingfuckingfuckingstopstopstop~~ in him.

Tony blasted over and over at the green, the purple, the pavement. He felt the burn of something splattering on his leg. The burn traveled to his ass. His hips jerked as they continued fucking him in front of the others. He was doing such a good job. They were going to try three. Takeittakeitwatchhimbleedcumtearsstophurtsdon'tletthemwatchnotonhisshieldGodnonot--

A slender arm looped around his neck. Legs wrapped around his chest.

"Stop! You have to stop!" someone demanded. "Your repulsor!"

The fire licking at his arms registered. Tony snapped out of his haze. He stared at his left arm and the blisters along his arm where the repulsor stopped.

"Tony." Natasha breathed softly in his ear. Her legs unwound and dropped down to sit. Tony sank to the ground with her. " _Malchik moi_ , stop. You're hurting yourself."

Tony blinked blearily at his arm. Oh. He lowered his arm. The minute he did, he found himself shivering.

"Do you have it?" Natasha asked into her comm. "I got him. Just make sure you don't steer that thing to us. The big guy?"

A grunt sounded.

Tony lifted his heavy head towards the sound. 

Hulk lingered a distance back, dark eyes wary. His hair was smoking for some reason.

"He's fine," Natasha murmured. She hugged Tony to her chest, her chest pressing into his back. Breasts. Not a hard chest, not a....breasts. He should say something, he just can't think of it now.

"Tony." Natasha caressed his cheek. " _Malchik moi_ , you can let go the repulsor. It's broken."

Tony shook his head. "We need it. No, they might--" He gripped Natasha's arm around his middle.

"Don't worry. I got this."

Natasha breathed a few words. They were unsteady, so unlike Black Widow and Tony knew. He knew they were hurting her because he failed, he didn't fill his part of the deal. He had fought, he let the pain override common sense and they're making her pay and pay and....

"No, Tony." Natasha grabbed his wrist before he can lift his arm again. Hulk stirred uneasily. "No, I am all right. You are all right. Sh. Rest. He'll keep watch."

Tony blurrily made out Hulk lumbering over at Natasha's beckon. It eyed Tony. With a snort, it sat on its haunches in front of him and Natasha.

"See?" Natasha kissed the corner of Tony's cheek.

"Don't," Tony protested. "I smell like them."

Natasha's lips lingered on his cheek. 

"No, _Malchik moi_ ," she whispered, "you don't."

Tony wished he could believe her. He was too tired, too sore, too stretched beyond shape to resist Natasha when she bade him to lie on the sidewalk.

Hulk fidgeted closer until its shadow covered Tony and Natasha. 

Tony closed his eyes, but kept his burning arm tensed. Just in case.

 

Steam rose in the shower but Tony still felt cold, filthy, dirty, and used.

Tony sat through Medical. He sat through Coulson's calm, almost hypnotic talk as he told Tony maybe he should consider a few more weeks off. Translation: they could still see the cum clinging to his lashes, they could see the cum dripping out of his hole, they could smell the piss filling up his ass.

There was no point saying no.

Tony went into his penthouse before the others caught up. He sat in the shower floor and scrubbed. His skin pinked. The bandages around his arm unraveled. But he could still smell them. He could still feel them. In him. Around him. Lodged deep into his throat. Burning in his asshole. His stomach gurgled because he swallowed too much cum and he wasn't allowed to vomit. He could feel the bitter seed bubbling up his throat but no, if he threw up, they were going to go for Natasha and Bruce.

~~A thick cock crushed his tongue as it crawled deeper into his throat. He gagged and it twitched. Suddenly, it gushed out thick ropes of bitter cum and swallow, bitch, every drop, you look so pretty sucking cock, keep swallowing until your stomach is fat from it....~~

Tony gagged. He writhed, slipping in the shower as he crawled to the drain and threw up. He stared at the mess in the drain, slowly swirling away.

Oh God, no.

Tony skidded briefly as he rose to his feet. He heard JARVIS, high pitched and worried (scared) as he stumbled naked for his private elevator. His thumb popped when he jammed it to Natasha's floor.

 

"Tony?!" Bruce exclaimed as Tony came stumbling out. He was barefoot in his robe. He reached up to catch him but then he hesitated.

Tony gripped Bruce by the arms. He searched frantically, patting Bruce here and there, checking.

"Tony! What?" Bruce flailed a little as he let Tony twirl him around.

"All right?" Tony demanded as he tugged Bruce's collars, sniffed his hair, and patted down his chest.

"What's going--Tony!" Natasha protested when Tony almost body slammed her to do the same.

Please let them be okay. He didn't mean to throw up. He wasn't suppose to but it was too much. His stomach burned as it distended as they flooded his throat. His nostrils burned. He couldn't breathe. But he was suppose to swallow every drop. God, he smelled of them. It's everywhere on his skin. He could smell it in his breath.

"No, no, no," Bruce murmured, dismayed. Natasha stopped fighting Tony's frantic checks. She wrapped her arms around Tony. Bruce steered them towards the couch.

"You don't smell like them," Bruce said over and over in distress. "No, Tony, you're fine...."

"We're fine, love," Natasha murmured into Tony's cum soaked hair. "Sh." She wrapped her legs around Tony's middle. She wore a robe too. Her robe parted. She was only dressed in her bra and panties.

At the touch of warm, familiar skin (safesafesafe), Tony whined. He burrowed into her shoulder, remembered when his nostrils flared at the stench of him and roughly pulled away from the clean skin.

"No, no, _Malchik moi_ " Natasha tightened her legs around him. "You're fine."

No, the smell was making Tony sick. Surely it was making them sick.

"No, Tony, no," Bruce repeated. He dropped a warm large hand on Tony's flank.

No, they shouldn't touch him. He didn't wash it all off yet. He felt it clinging to his body, swelling like a rotting lump of flesh in his rectum. His body felt bloated and grotesque.

Natasha kissed Tony's ear.

Tony froze.

"Nat," Bruce murmured. "We shouldn't...."

"He needs to know. We need to show him." Natasha's mouth brushed over Tony's nape. "I don't smell them on you."

Tony shook his head.

Small, deadly, beautiful (unbroken) hands drifted up and palmed Tony's chest. Tony shivered.

"I don't feel them on you," Natasha murmured. She tilted her pelvis and pressed her panties on his lower back. "Would I react this way if you were filthy."

He should go. Leave them alone. He only wanted to know they were all right. Safe. Untouched.

"We're safe, Tony," Bruce whispered. He leaned in after a brief hesitation. He touched Natasha's hand squeezing Tony's right pec. "We're safe. You're safe." 

Bruce gingerly touched Tony's stained mouth. He stretched forward and nipped Tony's lower lip. "And you taste like you, Tony."

No, no, no, get away. They needed to get away before it spread, before the smell overwhelmed....

Bruce knelt between Tony's legs. He buried his face into Tony's cum streaked belly and took a deep whiff.

No, no, no....

Natasha began rocking, her panties now soaked as she ground them into Tony's back.

Bruce nuzzled Tony's limp cock. His stubble ticked Tony's balls.

Tony whimpered. They shouldn't do this. He was trying to keep them safe.

"You do," Bruce whispered. "You did." He kissed Tony's filling cock (no, he can't cum, he can't let the bastards see him cum). 

Murmuring Tony's name, Bruce's mouth engulfed Tony's cock.

Tony arched up with a startled cry. Natasha's legs cinched tight around him as she humped Tony, her hands squeezing and gripping his pecs. Tony whimpered as warm suction pulled at his insides. His nipples pebbled. He quivered as large and small hands swept over his body. They massaged and wiped across his shower damp skin.

"You taste like you, Tony."

It wasn't clear who spoken. Tony dazedly positioned himself on his hands and knees on the couch. He knelt between Natasha's legs. He stared blankly at the dark triangle of hair below him. Where had her panties gone?

Bruce's presence settled behind Tony. Tony cringed.

"Sh." Hands tilted his ass up, nudged his aching cock to Natasha's cunt.

Something wet and limber licked Tony's hole.

Tony jolted, crying out. Hands held his hips as Bruce's tongue pressed in, wet and hot. 

"Sh," Natasha murmured as she tilted her pelvis up. Bruce's hands guided Tony closer and closer....

Natasha purred as Tony's cock breached her wet insides. Tony gasped as he sank into her. His cock stiffened, filling.

Bruce's tongue slipped past Tony's asshole.

Tony jerked, inadvertently thrusting into Natasha. His ass clenched.

Both Bruce and Natasha moaned.

Bruce gently pushed Tony forward with his tongue and hands, pushing Tony deeper into Natasha. Natasha arched up with a gasp. She rocked up, capturing Tony's cock. Her thighs, creamy and long with strength, flexed as she fucked herself on Tony's cock. She squeezed around him, undulated around him as Bruce's tongue began fucking Tony in earnest.

Tony whimpered. He protested. It felt good, so good, too good. Bruce's tongue darted deep into him, wet with saliva. Drool trickled down Tony's ass. Bruce moaned and whispered Tony tasted so good, wonderful, clean and pure Tony.

Natasha murmured in Russian as she arched into Tony's shy thrusts. She smoothed her hands over and over his thighs. She whispered how good he felt, how perfect his cock was, how sleek and _clean_ his skin felt gliding against her. She purred how she couldn't wait to taste Tony like Bruce did. Bruce groaned he wanted to taste Natasha on Tony's cock because there was nothing else clinging to Tony's skin.

Caught between them, Tony swayed, his skin boiling tight around his body. He felt hot. He felt itchy in the places they didn't touch. 

They switched places. As promised, they ate Tony out like he was a flavor they couldn't get enough.

Tony cum hard inside Bruce. He cried out into Natasha's dripping clit, his face buried into her crotch as Bruce squeezed around his erection. Tony cum hard.

Tony cried.

Huge gasps and tears ripped through him. Arms wrapped around him front and back. He was cradled to soft breasts and a furred chest as he shuddered and sobbed into Bruce's neck. Lips tasted his tears, moved to his flesh and helped him cum again. This time within their combined hands. He tasted himself in their mouths. He tasted bitter, he tasted undeniably himself.

Tony cum to the taste of himself in their mouths. He rolled willingly to straddle Bruce, letting Natasha's tongue plunging deep inside him to control the force of his thrusts in Bruce.

Bruce and Natasha cum together. They wrapped themselves around Tony, sated and slack.

"I need another shower," Tony muttered, but didn't move as he was maneuvered to lie between Natasha and Bruce. Thankfully, Natasha not Bruce spooned his back. Somehow the feel of breasts pressing his back calmed him.

"We all do," Bruce agreed as he cradled Tony's soft dick with both hands. He petted it like something fragile.

Tony arched pleadingly towards Bruce.

Natasha chuckled warm into Tony's ear. "We could shower together."

"Mm," Bruce murmured in agreement, "Saves time so we can go to bed." He looked at Tony meaningfully.

Tony closed his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Tony croaked.

Bruce's mouth engulfed Tony's cock. Natasha flicked her tongue in his ear.

"We're sure," Natasha purred as she rubbed her clit over Tony's ass. "We haven't had enough of a taste of you yet, _Malchik moi_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malchik moi : Russian, roughly means my little boy


	3. Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: flashbacks, un-betaed, and trouble trying to write Thor.

Just because he wasn't an Avenger for the time being, didn't mean he wasn't Iron Man.

Tony flew into a barrel roll, zipped past a flock of geese before pulling up to hover over the melee. A few anarchists (or as Steve would say: rabble rousers) thought they could get their point across by blowing up a few government buildings in Montana with decades old, possibly leaking, Stark weaponry.

Damn Obie. Even dead, he fucked upTony's life.

The fight was long and dirty because the bad guys were braver when it was only Iron Man. And normally, still not a problem.

But nothing's been normal for months now.

Tony ducked a missile that stuttered his way. He volleyed out a shot when a flurry of them ignited the air around him. He knew here is where he should be in his element. He wasn't stuck in the Tower while the others were trying hard to get themselves killed. He wasn't curled between Natasha and Bruce because it was hardest during the nights; he'd wake up to worried touches, his throat paper-dry even though he didn't remember screaming at night. Here, no one pretended not to be looking at him with concern. Here, he can fight back. Here, no one can touch him ~~hurt him, rip into him, soil him, cram into his body all the filth he couldn't bodily force it because he absorbed it all, ass arching into every humiliating thrust, sweaty skin humping what used to be be an untainted red, white and blue shield...~~

Tony should love this. This was what drew him out as Iron Man. This was--

An explosion rocked next to Tony. He slammed around the inside of the armor. Pain flared up.

_Ignore it. It doesn't hurt. It doesn't..._

Another shot struck his armored shoulder, spinning him in the other direction.

Tony felt bruises clinging to his skin. His ass burned and the agony crawled up his spine like fire. His head ached. His eyes burned. He glared at the HUD, zeroing in on the team leader and the bazooka he hefted up his shoulders.

_Oh crap._

There was a teeny blip when the shoulder mount fired.

A lucky shot slammed into his boot repulsor which sent the charge up his leg and fizzling through his suit.

Tony jolted as he fell out of the sky. 

Tony could hear JARVIS calling to him. His HUD went crazy as he went from twenty thousand feet, nineteen, fifteen, ten, five--

Tony knew what to do. He _did_ but he couldn't move. He couldn't think. He just fell. And feel. 

~~a meaty hand grabbed him and slammed him face down, cock already breaching him before he finished screaming or was that Clint because they were watching him, oh God, they see him paralyzed and scared as the bastards lumbered up to him, cocks dangling, mouths sneering, fingers hurting as one, two entered him again and again and he couldn't move and they were screaming for them to stop yet all he could do was whimper and take it, take every inch, every drop, that's it, bitch, enjoy your ass bleeding onto the shield...~~

The skies rumbled and opened up. A flash of red, a spark of lighting and Tony's descent abruptly went the other direction. It was so sudden, wrenched out of his fall, it felt like his arm was pulled out of its socket. 

Tony's HUD chimed and he tilted his heavy head up.

Thor held his right arm as he flew towards the enemy. His face was hard, unforgiving but when he glanced down, his expression softened. Another shot though hardened his eyes and set his mouth. He set Tony down on a rooftop. Thor said nothing as he spun Mjölnir and flew towards the enemy.

Tony found he couldn't stand. He sat down awkwardly on the roof, his head held up by his gauntlets. Tony sat there, waiting for his heart to slow as he listened to faraway explosions. 

 

~~...laughing, jeering, cooing as he rocked over the shield, tugged in either direction by the cock ramming down his throat or the cock and dildo ramming up his ass. They laughed and laughed that they didn't have to tie him anymore because he was keeping to their deal, writhing as they fucked him, mewling as he was stretched, filled, stuffed. Go on, they taunted as they passed him around before his teammates' horrified eyes, punch us, hit us, you want to or maybe you want to be fucked more? He didn't respond because...because...he couldn't remember so he let them fuck their fill, he let them piss in his ass, cum on his face, used the belt on his balls as he moaned in pain because that was all he was allowed and when they were done, they taunted him as they left him curled on a dirty metal disk, naked and filthy and no longer the man worthy of being called an Avenger...~~

"Anthony."

Tony lifted his face off his hands. Thor knelt by him in the couch. 

"I..." Tony croaked. He had wanted to go up to Natasha;s floor. He wanted to find Bruce, curl into him and pretend to believe them when they tell him how much they loved to touch and taste him. He wanted to slink up there, pretend that he really strode in with his head up high and believe them. But...

Tony dropped his head back in his hands.

"I'm a coward," Tony muttered. It didn't matter if Thor understood him or not.

"Nsy." Thor sounded impossibly soft. Accustomed to the Asgardian's booming voice, Tony looked up in surprise.

Large warm hands splayed on Tony's thighs. Thor gazed at him with a benevolent expression.

"Nay," Thor repeated. He favored Tony with a gentle smile.

"You are quite brave."

Tony shook his head.

"You weren't there," Tony rasped. "You didn't see how I...I did everything they asked. _Everything/_ "

"And our comrades are alive today because of that." Thor cupped Tony's cheek. The god's hand engulfed half of Tony's face. He stoked a thumb over Tony's upper lip.

"Tis true I was not there to witness your bravery--Ah, do not deny it, Anthony." Thor shushed him. He tugged off his cape and draped it over Tony.

Tony huddled deep into the red folds. He wanted to curl under it and forget. 

"I do not know if I could have done what you did," Thor murmured. He dropped his large hands over Tony's shoulders.

"No," Tony said. "Because you wouldn't have let it happen whereas I--"

A finger touched Tony's cum stained lips. Tony flinched back. 

"Will you let me be here, now?" Thor whispered. He slipped his hands down to Tony's rear before moving up to hold him around the middle.

"I...I don't understand..." Tony stared at Thor's hands on his shirt, slipping lower to his flies.

"Let me treat you as you deserve," Thor coaxed as his fingers lingered on Tony's waistband.

Tony nodded. He braced, waiting, but when the blow didn't come, he gazed down to Thor's hands working his jeans loose. Thor parted the zipper like a present to be unwrapped. He buried his face to Tony's crotch and breathed deep.

The hot sensation tickled Tony's cock. He shivered as he felt himself filling.

Thor didn't move away. He gazed at Tony's rising cock. He stroked the cotton covered bulge with a finger. 

"You're..." Tony said numbly. "You're not going to hit me?"

Thor tilted up his eyes. He smiled serenely.

"Nay, my Anthony. I'm going to worship you."

Tony gasped as Thor bent his head and kissed his cock, mouthing the fabric and nibbled up to the elastic band. Tony whimpered, his hands curling because no, Thor couldn't possibly want this as Thor's teeth tugged at his briefs and eased the underwear down. He lifted Tony higher off the couch, to slip briefs and jeans off his hips, his knees and his ankles.

"You can't want this," Tony whispered, voice cracking. "I'm dreaming." Thor was between his legs, staring at his flushed cock, hands kneading Tony's ass cheeks as he drew him closer to the couch edge.

"But I do," Thor murmured as he rubbed his beard on Tony's erection. Tony cried out. "A hero's worship you once mentioned. I think I would like to do that now."

"Oh, oh!" Tony whimpered when Thor swallowed him whole. He writhed, head spinning, mouth gaping airlessly as Thor sucked. Thor's hands squeezed Tony's cheeks together then apart, all the while holding Tony in place so Thor could feast.

Thor licked and hummed as he mouthed Tony's cock. He worshiped Tony as he had promised, deep throating Tony with such wet pressure, Tony cummed before he could warn Thor.

Thor dismissed Tony's tearful apologies. He pulled Tony to lie on the cape set on the carpet. 

"Thor," Tony whispered. "I..." His eyes burned.

Thor gathered Tony to his chest. He murmured, maybe in Asgardian, like a lullaby. 

As Tony drifted to sleep cradled in Thor's strong arms, he heard Thor whispered in his ear.

"Sleep now, my Anthony. When you wake, I would like to take you to my bed and pray in the temple of your body."

Tony burrowed deeper to Thor's.

"You almost sound like you mean it," Tony mumbled.

Thor kissed the top of his head.

"When you wake, I would be more than honored to prove it to you."

And when Tony woke up four hours later in the first dreamless sleep he had in so long, Thor indeed swept him up, cape and all, into his arms. He carried Tony to his bed and sure enough, worshiped him all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work sucks + never wrote comfort before = OMG insane delays.
> 
> Sorry. :(

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I was surprised that not only was 'The Deal' accepted despite its dark plot, but there were requests for a sequel. I'll give it a try. Bear with me. I'll do my best to post every other day as my job allows.


End file.
